Maho Gakuen
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: Ryuu Mitsuki transferres to a school for kids with special powers and abilities. At first Mitsuki thought it was a school for weirdo's, kids who claim to have supernatural powers. But after she becomes friends with Dhanna and Orca, the school starts to seem quite normal. But what is going on in the 'once so safe' forest. Dark shadows are covering the dark secret of the school.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ohayo mina-san!**

**Akane: Maho Gakuen?**

**Me: Hai! It's a new story I want to start with.**

**Midori: Shouldn't you finish 'Blue eyes Snow white' first?**

**Me: *totally ignoring the question* But only the IEGO characters would be a bit boring so I'm asking for OC's.**

**Aoi: What kind of story is it?**

**Me: Information comming up.**

* * *

It's about a girl called Ryuu Mitsuki who transferres to a school for kids with special powers and abbilities. The school is called "Maho Gakuen", It's a boarding school (translation: Magic acadamy (not very creative name though)) and it has a school uniform.

The story has a few things from 'Harry Potter', 'Chosen' (from Kristen Cast, vampire story and of course somewhat of 'Gakuen Alice'. It will be a sort of boarding school, with trips to other countrie's, timelines and dimensions. With abbility classes, star-ranks, magic creatures, tournaments like quiditch and soccer.

The lessons will be like 'Harry Potter' and 'Chosen' like:  
- Potions  
- fly lessons (only for dragons, fairies, witches (brooms), angels, devils and genie's (magic carpet)  
- transfiguration  
- charms  
- herbology  
- study of ancient runes  
- history of magic  
- apparation

From the vampire series:  
- (creature) sociology (creature can stand for: vampire, mermaid, elf, dragon, wolf or witch. It depends on **what **kind of creature you are.)  
- spells and rituals

But to keep it a bit normal also normal lessons like:  
- math  
- history  
- english  
- physics  
- biology and that kind of crap. Some fun classes too like:  
- arts  
- drama  
- martial arts  
- fencing  
- cooking  
- gymnastics  
- music class. And to make it complete some after school clubs.  
FIRST Of ALL: SOCCER CLUB (DUH)  
- drama club  
- literature club  
- caligraphy club  
- ping-pong club  
- music club  
- cooking club  
- karate club  
- archery club  
- magic club (for those who want to practice after school).

School uniforms:  
there are a few uniforms or special tenue's: the normal school uniform, archery gear, gym clothes and the gear for the after school clubs. The school colours are: black, white and gold, like the ribbons of aoi and yamana (chrono stone girls) the first and second years have red in their school uniform, the third and fourth years have purple, and the last two years have azure in their uniform.

******If you want to know what the school uniform looks like: There's a link on my profile page.  
********  
And next the OC information:**

Name / nickname:

age:

hair style and colour: (also includes headbends, ribbons, and other kind of accessories)

eye colour:

personality: (if your karakter shifts personality like beta please fill in a second eye colour and a personality.)

crush: (can't be Beta, Alpha, Gamma, Aoi, Shuu, Tenma, Einamu, Reiza, Akane, Shindou, Kinako and Taiyo)

Power: (two or three different powers will do it)

creature: (like human, vampire, fairy, witch, angel, devil, wolf, ghost, zombie, mermaid, elf, deamon, dragon and genies, anything be creative please )

magic object: (like a wand (witches), amulet, genie lamp, magic mirror, magic carpet, crystal ball, sword or dagger, or you can think of something else)

other information about your character:

* * *

**Please send in some OC's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ohayo mina-san! Here's the very first part of 'Maho Gakuen'. Hope you guys like it.**

**Tsurugi: Just start the story already.**

**Aoi: Tsurugi! Shut up and let her tell!**

**Tsurugi: Or else?**

**Shuu: Leave her alone Kyousuke! *sends death glare at Tsurugi***

**Me: If looks could kill you'd be dead meat Tsurugi-kun.**

**Tenma: Ehm... Sayuri-san maybe you should start with the story before those two will kill each other!**

**Me: Oh... right! Ehm... Who wants to do the disclamer?**

**Shinsuke: *bounces up and down* I will! I will! Sayuri doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO or the characters.**

**Me: Arigatou Shinsuke-kun! Enjoy mina!**

* * *

**- Mitsuki P.O.V. -**

It was a dark and cold morning. It was still summer but it seemed like winter had come early this year. Riony had left the house with a scarf and earwarmers. Riony... My little sister. Today would be her first day in Jr. high school. Before she left for school she came to the living room to show me her new school uniform. Light blue skirt, white blouse, pink ribbon, white socks and dark purple shoes.  
She smiled and I let her twirl for me. Her dark purple hair was tied down into a long braid down her back. Her pink eyes matched her pink ribbon.

She waved to me and mom when she left the house. I sigh. I was missing her already.

'Something wrong?' Asked my mom. Her pink eyes looked worried at me.

'It's nothing.' I said.

'Nervous for your first day?' She asked smiling. Another thing I would miss, my mom.

'No I'm not.' I said. 'I'm just not looking forward to that school.'

Her eyes widened. 'Why not?'

'It's a school for spoiled kids mom, rich brats only caring about the price tag.' I snapped, the reason that I loved my old school was because it was between the wide fields, fruit trees, farms, in the middle of the wild. No rich kid would go to that school. I always hated spoiled people, they made me sick, bragging about their new clothes, their big houses, their expensive toys and that kind of crap.

'Come on Mitsuki, you should give them a chance.' She said. 'You musn't judge a book by it's cover, it may look boring but it could tell an amazing story.'

'Yeah yeah whatever.' I said, totally not caring about what she said.

We neared the school, it was a few miles out of Inazuma town and all the way into the woods. The entire school was surrounded with a brick wall wraped up in ivy, designed to hold the students safe inside and outsiders in a distance.  
The guard on the entrance asked my mom for my schoolpapers, she handed him the letter with the red school stamp on the parchement. (how ancient parchement!)  
He gave it back and said something into the walki talki and the iron school gates slid open. He told us to drive to the schoolyard, where al the other kids would be. We drove through the gate to the yard and my stomach was jumping up and down making awkward rumbling sounds. Oh no! that would be just me to get diarrhea!

* * *

**- Sayuri P.O.V. -**

'BETA!' I yelled as I ran up to a girl with pinkish violet eyes and blue hair, she had two buns on both sides of her head and two braids on her shoulders.

'YURI-CHAN!' She replied and she waved at me. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

'I missed you! How was your summer vacation?' I asked.

'Great! I went to China.' She said. 'The chinese wall sure is big but a little boring though. Shilin was beautiful and I really liked the festivals and the little shops.'

'Did you and Alpha did somthing fun too?' I asked and raised my eyebrows. 'Or you and Gamma? Or you and Fei?'

'Shut up!' She said angrily and blushed.

'Well you can tell me all about it when we found the others.' I said smiling.

**- A few minutes later -**

'Aoi! Shinsuke! Tenma!' I yelled and waved to them. Shinsuke and Tenma were still wearing their casual clothing but Aoi was wearing her uniform, her third collour was red indicating she was a second year.

'Akemi-senpai!' Aoi said smiling.

'Aoi you're hopeless.' I said and sighed. 'How many times do I have to say it? Just call me Sayuri!'

'Hai! Sayuri-san.' She said. I sighed. It didn't matter the next time I would see her she would call me by my last name again.  
Two tanned hands covered Aoi's blue eyes.

'Guess who?' Said Shuu.

'Oi! Shuu!' Yelled Tenma. I hit him with a book. (a book on the unofficial first day of school?)

'Ouch! Where did you do that for?' He asked holding his head with his hands.

'It's up to Aoi to guess, you ruined it!' I replied, I looked angry at him.

'Gomen.' He said, a said look appeared on his face.

'It doesn't matter!' I said guickly. 'As long as you don't look that way, I can't stand it when people are sad!' Tenma laughed.  
**  
**'Huh..? Where's Aoi?' Asked Shinsuke. I looked around, but she was gone.

'Hmmm... I guess she's with Shuu.' I said. 'Well have you seen some of the others?' I asked.

'I saw Shindou-senpai and Kirino-senpai walking together to the administration, and Kurama-senpai and Minamisawa-senpai were chasing Kariya, I guess he put a prank on them since they were covered with feathers.' Said Tenma

'Sounds like Masaki-kun!' I said and nodded. 'Well see you guy's later!' I waved them goodbye and went back to Beta. I saw Alpha standing next to her.

'Did you alread found someone?' I asked.

'I just saw Midori, Akane and Kinako going to the school hall.' Said Beta. 'They said something about dormitory divisions. I only hope we will be placed in the same room again.'

'After last year? I hardly doubt that.' I said.

The memory made me smile a little, It was Beta's birthday and we had a little party in the middle of the night. Aoi managed to get her hands on one of the little stoves from the kitchen plus a can of tiny sausages, Beta's mom send a huge chocolat cake and a box full of chocolates, sweets, lemonade and even a bottle of party syrup. The note said every party girl MUST have a spunfull of that stuff after the sweets and cake.

'Remember that Raimon-san caught us on roasting the sausages.' Beta said and smiled a big grin. 'I thought her head would explode!' Beta and I started laughing.

'And Midori was so bold to ask if she wanted one.' I added. We almost rolled over the ground of laughing, the tears were flowing over our faces.

'I remember the whole club wasn't allowed to go to town for a month.' Alpha said calm.  
The smile disappeared from my face.

'That was the most boring month EVER!' I said in a bored tone.

'But it was worth it!' Beta said smiling, she made me smile too by pulling up my mouth corners.

'It really was!' Said Midori. I turned around and saw Midori and Kinako both in school uniform, Midori in purple and Kinako in red.

'Midori-san! Kinako-chan!' I said I hugged Kinako and high-fived Midori, as long as I could remember Midori wasn't much of a "hugger".

'Do you know who sleeps where Midori-san?' Beta asked.

'Mhm.' Midori nodded and handed Beta a piece of paper.

**Room 17. **It said.** :Akemi Sayuri, Beta, Dhanna, Hokoku Ryuu, Hoshiko Miyuri, Kazumi Ryounata, Lana, Orca, Reiza, Rin Dianne, Ryuu Mitsuki and Yamana Akane.**

'I think my prayers have been answered.' Beta said and she waved the room schedule before my nose.

'I think someone up there likes you.' I said smiling. 'And who are your roommates Kinako-chan?'

'I share a room with Aoi-chan, Toudou Akira, Yumie Ayoka and a couple of other girls.' She said with a heart-warming smile.

'Now that I think about it, room 17 is on the east side of the school.' Beta said. 'That means the sun will wake us up in the morning, just like last year.'

'What about you Kinako?' Midori asked.

'Room 11.' She said. 'West side.'

'We got the sunrises and you got the sunsets.' I said. 'Seems fair to me.'

* * *

**- Misuki P.O.V. -**

The woman from the administration seemed nice, if it weren't for her pale skin, yellow glowing eyes, blood red tatoos surrounding her face and that dark aura glooming out of her pores. She gave me a little map of the school.

'It's quite a big school.' She said. 'Here is your school pas, make sure you don't loose it, your schedule for tomorow and here's your room schedule.'

'Ok.' I said. 'Thanks.'

'Don't forget the school's "Kick back" starts in half an hour.' She said.

'Ehm... Sorry but what's the "Kick back"?' I asked.

'The Kick back is the school's openings ceremony in the aula for the beginning of the year.' She explained. 'Well it's more like a meeting than a real ceremony, the new kids will be introduced to the elder students who have to guide them through this new start and the class representatives will hold a little "speech" to inspire the studens.'  
'Ok. Thank you for your help.' I said.

'Do you think you'll find your room?' She asked.

'Don't worry.' I said. 'I will.' And with those words I left the adminitration.

I walked down the corridor and eventually reached two big wooden doors. They silently slid open without me touching it. The first thing I had to do was protecting my eyes for the fierce light comming through the big window across the hall. The moment I could see again I observed my surroundings.  
Big! Posh! Overwhelming! Those words flew through my head when I saw the environment.

It was a rectangular shaped room, the floor was made of cream-coloured marble, many, stone arches on the left and right side of the room leading to other rooms. In front of me there was a small staircase leading to a platform and two other stairs on the left and right side going up. The two other stairs went up to the first floor of the school. (I'm sorry if the describtion is messy but I will make a link on my profil page leading to a picture of the hall)

I followed the little hints on the map and eventually found room number 17. I allready heard a few female voices comming from the other side of the door. I opened the door and the noise vanished. I looked to all the curious girls sitting on the beds.

'Hi.' I said nervously.

'Are you Ryuu Mitsuki?' A girl with red hair asked.

'Yes.' I said.

'The last bed is over there.' She said and pointed to the empty bed in the corner of the room. I silently dropped my stuff on the bed and the noise continioud. The other girls were laughing and telling story's to each other. As I unpacked my suitcase I heard about all the other girl's their vacations. One visited China, someone else France, two of them went to the US and one to Australia.

"Kick back" in five minutes guys.' A girl said. 'Ryuu put on your uniform.'

'Coming. Coming.' I said and the girls left. 'Brats.'

* * *

**Me: End of the first chapter. Second part will be there soon. And keep sending in OC's mina!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's the second part of 'Maho Gakuen'. Sorry for not updating this story, I started a new story and I didn't know how to continue with this one. SO APOLOGIZES FOR THAT!**

**Midori: Just tell the story.**

**Me: Oh. Oke but who wants to do the disclamer?**

**Aoi: I will!**

**Me: Oh wait wait wait! We have two new OC's in the story.**

**Akane: Who?**

**Me: You'll see, sorry Aoi I interupted you.**

**Aoi: Doesn't matter. Akemi-senpai doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters.**

**Me: Aoi...**

**Aoi: What?**

**Me: I'm just Sayuri, no crap like Akemi-senpai PLEASE!**

**Aoi: Hai! Sayuri-san**

**Me: *sigh***

* * *

**- Sayuri P.O.V. -**

'Mina this is my friend from elementary school. Her name is Lana.' I introduced a girl with brown hair with green edges and grey blue eyes (just how she looks in real :p and she is my best friend in secondry school.)

'Hi!' She said and waved. 'I'm Lana, nice to mee you.'

'Why's you hair green on the edges?' Asked Ryuu. A girl with long dark blue hair, she had some sidebangs, and azure eyes.

'Hair painting.' Lana and I said at the same time.' (Really hapened!)

'First she wanted to bleach her hair till it was white and then paint it bloodred.' I said. 'A few of my other friends already came up with nicknames like ginger, lighthouse and that kind of things.'

'I dropped that idea and painted my hair purple, it seemed brown but...' She started.

'But you could only see it was purple when she was outside and one day...' I continued.

'I decided to make my hair blonde but it didn't work out quite the way I wanted it to...' She said.

'So when she came to school the next day I saw her comming and I yelled OMG LANA YOU'RE BLONDE...'

'Well actually I was orange with yellow and a little purple.' Lana said laughing.

'You were a rainbow.' I said smiling to her. 'Anyway she kept bleaching until it was almost blonde that took quite a while and...'

'My hair kept growing, but the outgrowth was a bit greenish.'

'And then she painted it back to her normal haircolour, but her hair was so ruined it didn't colour back to brown. And that's how it became green.' I finished the story.

'In three years it's still green?' Midori asked.

'Yes it is.' I said. 'But I can't call you bush anymore.' I picked a lock of her hair.

'THANK GOD!' Lana said.

'Can I still call you apple?' I asked teasing and I pouted.

'NO!' She said with a smile on her face.

'How did you came up with those nicknames?' Ryounata, a girl with black elbow length hair and red eyes.

'Actually she did.' I said and I pointed at Lana. 'She comes up with the weirdest nicknames.'

'Like 'Pepin penis pain' (she really sent that to me on a note during french class, I almost had detention because I had to laugh so hard.)' She said.

Everyone except Midori, Ryuu and Beta gave us a O.M.G. look.

'Don't ask me how I came up to that nickname.' Lana said with a mischievous smile on her face. I gave her a OMG face. 'Seriously you don't want to know.'

'Ok maybe enough nicknames for now.' Said Dianne, a girl with waist length blue hair on top and purple at the bottom and sea blue eyes. Lana and I exchanged a meaningfull look. (Lana and I are a terrible and fun combination in real, no working only joking and trolling :p)

'I guess you're right.' I said shrugging.

'For now' Lana said. *troll face*

'But I'm glad we're sharing the same room again.' Beta said. 'I mean after last year.'

'I guess you're talking about the sausages-incident.' Said Yusaburu, a girl with long waist length black hair and two white bangs, one on both sides on her head and sky blue eyes.

'The sausages-incident, all the pranks of last year and one time that food fight.' Midori said with a big smile on her face. 'Did I forget anything?'

'Yeah that we painted Raimon-san's office pink.' Akane said. 'But she deserved that, taking my camera like that.'

'She gave it back to you the next day.' Said Miyuri, a girl with big green hair tied into two ponytails and light turqoise eyes.

'NO ONE TAKES AWAY MY CAMERA!' Growled Akane.

'Calm down Akane-chan.' I said and I patted he back since she was standing next to me. 'She deserved it either way, she's anoying, mean, cruel, cold-hearted...'

'Don't you mean no-hearted?' Asked Ryounata.

'And you musn't forget that she's a nun.' Said Midori.

'Nun...?' Asked Lana.

'Yeah she's our Religion teacher. She's very stern and she has a bad temper.' Reiza Explained. 'And a real nun since Endou-san maried Kino-san.'

'We have Religion?' Lana asked, she had a WTF look on her face.

'Poor enough... yes we have.' Orca said.

'But we have Kino-san and Otonashi-sama as teachers too and they are cool.' Dhanna said.

'Otonashi-sama?' Lana asked.

'She's the chairman of this school. And the best rituals teacher you'll ever know.' I said. 'Kino-san gives herbology and study of magic plants.'

'Besides everytime Raimon-san caught us, Otonashi-sama was always friendly enough to let us go with a warning.' Miyuri said.

'Not always, after we painted her office pink, we had to paint it back and we had detention for a week.' Orca said.

'And that stupid Natsumi forbid us to go to the village for a month, JUST FOR ROASTING SAUSAGES!' Beta said. 'You could've set the school to fire.' She said immitating Natsumi with her anoying cocky voice.

Midori threw a pillow at her face.

'Quit it already.' She said with a scared look on her face. 'You sound EXACTLY like her.'

'NO I DIDN'T!' Beta yelled. 'Do I?'

'No.' Ryuu said. 'Natsumi-san has been born with that cocky tone in her voice. She's a pro in irritating people.' (you can see how much I HATE Natsumi.)

'Thank god she isn't the matrone anymore.' Ryounata said. 'I'm glad Fuyuka-san is back.'

'She also gives fly lessons right?' I asked.

'I think so.' Midori said. 'We get her this year in fly lessons.'

'YES!' I screamed and I let myself fall on my bed. 'I can finally spread my wings this year!'

'Wings?' Asked Lana.

'You really are new here.' Midori said sarcastically, she was sitting next to Ryuu. 'Sayuri is an angel.'

'A.I.T.' I corrected her. 'Angel In Training. That's how Kidou-san calls it. He gives history of magic. Beta is an A.I.T. too.'

The door opened and we all saw a girl with dark purple hair and neon pink eyes comming in. She had a blue polkadotted suitcase.

'Hi.' She said nevously.

'Are you Ryuu Mitsuki?' Midori asked her.

'Yes.' She answered.

'The last bed is over there.' She said and she pointed to an empty bed in the corner of the room. Mitsuki silently laid her stuff on her bad and she started to unpack her stuff.

'Akane-chan?' I asked.

'Yes?'

'Is it true that you and Shindou-kun actually "talked" this summer?' I asked meaningfull and I raised my eyebrows. She turned red from shyness.

'SO IT IS TRUE!' I yelled. 'Where were you two talking about? Did you tell him that you like him?'

'Oke one goal for this year.' Reiza said.

'Getting Akane a boyfriend!' Ryuu yelled. 'Akane and Shindou sitting in a tree.' She sang.

'K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!' We all sang. Akane's face was as red as a tomato.

'No serious he didn't notice it for WAY too long.' Ryounata said.

'It's time you make him notice.' Yusaburu said.

'Beta finally noticed that Alpha has an eye on her.' I said with a grin.

'Alpha has actually FEELINGS?' Midori asked.

'Alpha has an eye on ME?' Beta yelled.

'Stop screaming I'm right next to you.' I said and I covered my ears.

'He gave you that rose on valentines day last year.' Akane said. 'That was really romantic.'

'That rose was his?' Beta asked.

'Yeah I saw him pasting it to your locker.' Dhanna said.

'Speaking of romantic.' Miyuri said.

'You confessed to Hakuryuu!?' Reiza asked. 'It was about time you did, it was like Hakuryuu this and Hakuryuu that. THE ENTIRE TIME!'

She blushed.

'SHE DID!' Orca yelled. 'What did you say to him?'

'That I liked him for quite a while and that I hoped that he felt the same.' She said.

'And what did he say?' Ryuu asked.

'That he liked me too.' Miyuri said softly and heavily blusing.

'YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!' Dianne yelled.

'Lana has a crush too.' I said.

'HAD a crush.' She corrected me.

'She falls in love with everyone which name begins with a 'J'' I said.

'Joris, Joël, Joep, Julius, Jack, Jonathan. (all guys from my class)' I summed.

'Joris maybe, JOEP?! JULIUS / GOAT? (his nickname she gave him in the first year) JACK EWH! Ok Jonathan but he's really cute.' She said.

'I KNOW ANOTHER ONE!' I yelled and I pocked her in her belly. 'Justin Bieber!'

'EEEEWHHH! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' She screamed.

'You sound just like Alpha.' Beta said and we all laughed.

'Kick Back in five minutes guys.' Midori said. 'Ryuu put on your uniform.' Ryuu quickly put on her uniform.

'Comming comming.' Mitsuki said.

We left the room. and walked to the aula.

'Practically we have two Ryuu's.' Akane said. 'We have to get the new girl a nickname.'

We entered the aula and we sat down in the section of the third years. Behind us were the fifth years in their azure school uniform and in front of us were the tiny first years in red. We waved to Aoi and Kinako on the other side.  
The teachers were sitting on chairs on the stage, Otonashi-san in the middle. She stood up and it became silence in the room.

'Hello everyone, and welcom back.' She said with a warm smile. 'I hope you all enjoyed your vacations, because it's time to go back to your studies.'

Everybody moaned.

'But now, let's just enjoy this day before we lock you up in the classrooms again.' She said. 'I want to welcom all the new years, and warn them, in your first year you'll bump into many problems only you can solve. It's like a maze, you'll get lost a couple of times but eventually you'll find your way through it. Some of you developted your powers from when you were a baby, some of you only this summer. Everyone makes a fresh start here and...'

She stopped when the dooropened and Misuki came in.

* * *

**- Mitsuki P.O.V. -**

Shit I was late. I opened the door and all eyes were on me.

'You're late.' Snapped a woman with auburn hair tied into a tight knot. She looked angry at me.

'And new Natsumi-san.' Said a blue haired woman stern. 'False starts are made, mistakes are inescapeble.'

I saw one of my roommates waving at me, she had pink hair, a tanned skin and grey eyes. I walked up to her and sat next to her.

'As I said. Everyone makes a fresh start here and false starts are made, mistake are inescapeble. We don't ask more from you then your best.'

We clapped for her and she called the five class representatives to the stage.

The classrepresentative from the second years was Toudou Akira. She had long, pure white hair and light blue eyes. That beautiful clear summersky blue. She was smiling to everyone when she stood before the microphone.

'Hi everyone!' She said smiling. 'We're going to make this year a year full of fun right? Anyway, like Otonashi-sama said about the maze, we made our way through it and I hope we will solve our problems again like last year. Like a friend of mine always sais:' She pointed her finger in the air apparently waiting for something.

'Things will work out somehow!' Yelled Tenma.

'Things will work out somehow as long as we work as a team.' She said. 'Thanks for listening!'

We clapped for her. And a girl with long night-black hair, snow white skin and sky blue eyes looked into the crowd.

The classrepresentative of the third years was Akemi Sayuri.

'Hi guys.' She said. 'They say that the third year is the hardest year, you learn how to fly and you try to transfigurate for the first time. (in the first and second year you only transfigurate small things into other things.)  
'All I want to say is that the years we spend here will be the best and worst of our lives. And they.' She pointed to the teachers. 'Will push us to our breaking points. Well this is the starting line, this is our arena. It's up to us how well we play. Thank you.'

(I don't have anyone who's in the fourth, fifth or sixth year so no speaches of them!)

After that everyone went outside to enjoy the last few hours of "vacation".

* * *

**Me: End of chapter 2 hope you guys liked it.**

**Yusaburu: Next chapter will be there soon.**

**Miyuri: Please review.**

**Ryuu: And keep sending in OC's!**

**Everyone: CHEESU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Wow more than 180 views! Thanks everyone! Ok back to business. The two OC's: I only did one in the last part, I totally forgot about it! And there will be some things in it from W.I.T.C.H. Like the passling blunk :p and a trip to Meridhian. And the OC asking will be open till part 7 since actually no one ,after the first eight, send in some. And thanks for the 3 favourites and the follower! :D**

**Kinako: Cheesu! Mina-san enjoy!**

**Taiyo: Sayuri-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters.**

**Me: Thanks guys! Now... Everyone went outside to enjoy the last few hours of "vacation"...**

* * *

**- Sayuri P.O.V. -**

'I love summer!' I said randomly. We were sitting underneath the big school tree. It was a tall tree with red, purple and blue leaves. (the school colours: lower part red, middle part purple, upper part blue.)

'Poor enought it's almost over.' Midori said.

'We still have time.' Ryounata said and she looked on her watch. 'It's only one o'clock. We have untill dinner.'

'Has anyone seen Yusaburu?' Akane asked.

'If you go seek for the book she's reading, you'll safe time.' Said Ryuu sarcastically. 'If you take all the books she ever red you can make a house of it.'

'With a second floor and a basement.' Reiza said smiling.

'Now I think about it, I always saw her reading a book.' Said Aoi.

'She's ok, if you know her, but she is kinda stiff sometimes.' Orca said.

'You mean stiff like a doll?' Asked Kinako.

'Yeah... and no and sortof.' Beta said

'Speaking of dolls, I once had a barbie that looked a bit like Yusaburu-san.' Kinako said smiling. 'She was not my favourite though.'

'You're talking about dolls?' I asked with raised eyebrows.

'Barbies.' Corrected Ayoka me. 'And just for a second. Barbies are cool and an important part of American culture.'

'Especially celebrity barbies.' Said Kinako.

'Celebrity Barbies would only be important if they had interesting accoutrements you could buy with them.' Yusaburu said, and she scared the hell out of us.

'Accoutre-whats?' Asked Midori.

'You sound like you swallowed a french guy and are trying to spit him out.' Laughed Ryuu.

'Accountrements.' I say. 'Are cool stuff, like unusual accessories.'

'Okay, if you don't know anything about Barbies, your mother seriously hated you.' Dhanna said.

'Cause everyone who even had one Barbie knows you can buy stuff for them.' Reiza said.

'Yeah, cool stuff.' Lana agreed.

'Not cool by my definition!' Yusaburu said with a smirk.

'What's cool by your definition?' Asked Kinako.

'I think it would be cool if Barbie made a Lady Gaga doll, with all the wigs, weird shoes and those fingernails. All of them would come in lots of different colour choices.' Said Yusaburu smiling. Something she rarely did.

There was a shocked silence, and then Miyuri, sounding awed, whispered. 'That would be cool!'

'And how about a bald Britney Spears doll that had extras like an umbrella, a fat suit, weird wigs, and, of course, optional panties.' Yusaburu continiued.

'Eww!' Akane said, and then giggled. 'Yeah, and a Paris Hilton doll that had an optional brain.'

Ryuu raised her brow at her. 'Don't go all crazy. There are some things even Paris Hilton can't buy.'

We all burst out in giggles.

'Hey isn't that the new girl over there?' Asked Ayoka.

'She looks kinda lonely.' Said Ryounata.

'More like she's lost.' Said Midori.

'Oi!' Screamed Lana. 'MITSUKI!' She waved at the girl. Mitsuki gave her a death glare.

'What's wrong with her?' Asked Yusaburu.

'Guess she's in a bad mood.' Said Akira.

'She and Yusaburu should hold a competition in death-glaring.' I said.

'No one beats Yusaburu!' Midori said. 'She's the queen of the grumpys.'

'Queen of the ELEMENTS!' Corrected Yusaburu her, she looked kinda angry.

'Just like many others here.' Said Beta. 'Just take a look at Akira, Miyuri and Sayuri.'

'Besides you can be really grumpy Yusaburu-san.' I said. She gave me a death glare. *sweatdrop*

'Ok...' Said Ryuu. 'Back to the summer mood please.'

'Back to the dolls please. Look!' Said Dianne. We all looked at her and she had a little Mitsuki-doll in her hand.

'WOW!' Said Lana. 'It's a little Mitsuki! How'd you get that?'

'I made it.' She said. 'I can make little doll versions of people you see.'

'And torture them.' Said Ryuu.

'And kill them.' I added.

'Just admit it you're a total sadist.' Said Ayoka giggling.

'That's right.' Said Dianne and she smiled. Her smile turned into a mischieous glare. 'I can't be trusted.'

That made us all back off and sweatdrop.

'Ok Rinny-chan we get it, you're dangerous and scary but also a sweet girl.' I said. 'Please don't scare the hell out of us everytime.'

'Hey!' She said a little angry. 'You know I HATE that name!'

'I know.' I said. 'It's the perfect way to tease you.'

Dianne: *death glare*

Me: *tease glare*

Others: *sweatdrop*

_After two minutes_

'Ok I give up!' I screamed. 'Just stop death glaring allready!'

'Hmm...' She said. 'Will you stop calling my Rinny-chan?'

'I can't promise that, but I will try to call you that less. Okay?'

'Hmm...' She frowned but smiled eventually. 'Ugh what the hell... fine.'

* * *

**- Mitsuki P.O.V. -**

I send the girl a death glare and kept walking. I wanted to be alone, and not being bothered by some snobs. Well I was kinda gratefull that the pink haired girl waved to me in the aula. Maybe not all of them are that spoiled. Or mentally sick. I mean come on. This is a school for "special kids" with "superpowers", something had to be wrong with me either, or else I wouldn't be here.

'Ryuu Mitsuki?' Asked a womans voice. I looked up and saw a woman with blue hair and blue eyes. The principal.

'Yes?' I asked.

'I wanted to talk to you for a second.' She said calm.

'If this is about the fact I was late, I'm sorry but I was lost.' I said quickly and a bit pannicked.

'That's not it.' She said smiling. 'It's about something else.'

'What about?' I asked.

'Come with me.' She said, she walked away and I followed her. After a couple of minutes we entered her office. It was a big room full with bookshelves, plants, a fire place, a desk, white carpet on the dark wooden floor, a few chairs and several paintings on the walls. She stood in front of a window with her back turned to me.

'I wanted to talk about your powers.' She said. She turned around and smiled to me.

'Powers?' I asked. 'What do you mean?'

'Do you believe in the supernatural?' She asked.

'Well no I don't.' I said. 'Should I?'

'Well You're surrounded by them.' She said. 'But I don't want to force you to believe into something you apparantely don't.'

'You mean what...' I asked kinda dumb.

'This is a school for kids with special powers, and of course they're not normal kids. They're all kind of magical creatures in human form.' She said. 'And you're on too, or at least I think so.'

'If you weren't a hundred percent sure than why am I here?' I asked.

'I know you have powers. I just don't know what took you so long to develop them.' She said and she frowned. 'You see most kids develop their powers when they're twelve, but you are something else.'

'Go on.'

'I just don't know if this is a new advantage or a problem. As far as I know the latest stage of developping is twelve, the earliest one is from when you were born, but you you're fourteen and you don't even used them yet.' She said. 'What surprises me the most is that you don't even want them.'

'No I don't want them!' I said angrily. 'Why would I even want to be special? I had a perfect, ok maybe not perfect but still, life before this! I don't want anything else than to be NORMAL!'

Otonashi looked calmly at me. I sat down on one of the chairs.

'Correct me if I'm wrong but, you seem to be a little scared.' She said. 'Not scared for the powers but to lose everything of your normal life. Am I right?'

I hated it when I had to admit that others were right. I nodded.

'You musn't be.' She said and she smiled at me. I actually started to like this woman. 'A change is always scarry, but eventually everybody needs to face their angst and accept it. And none of the students lost their connections with their old lives.'

'Really?' I asked.

'Really.' She said. 'And maybe you should give this school and it's students a chance.'

'You mean don't judge a book by it's cover.' I said, did my mom told her anything about my thoughts of this school?

'Exactly.' She said. 'Now go. Go and enjoy the last few hours of the summer.'

'Thank's Otonashi-san.' I said and left.

* * *

**- Sayuri P.O.V. -**

'Beta?' I asked.

'What is it?'

'Is it true? About Gamma?' I asked.

A sad expression appeared on her face.

'well.. uhm.. it's just.. you see...' She stuttered.

'Let me guess!' Said Ryuu. 'You have a relationship with Gamma.'

'No that's.. that's no it.' Beta said. 'He.. he died this summer.

There was a loooooooooong silence.

'HE WHAT!?' Yelled Dianne.

'It just happened a few weeks ago.' Beta explained. 'We were on a date and suddenly he started to cough up blood.'

'He was a vampire right?' Asked Yusaburu.

'Hai...'

'That explaines it.' Said Yusaburu.

'That explaines what?' Said Lana. 'Come on guys I'm new here, give me a little further explanation!'

'When you're a vampire you can die in the middle of the change.' I explained. 'When your body rejects the change you're irretrievably lost.'

'That's terrible.' Said Lana.

'Why did you even bring up this subject?' Asked Miyuri.

'It popped up in my mind ok, besides we're not suposed to hide it!' I said. 'We're allowed to grieve ofcourse, I mean we're not made of stone, but we have to keep going. Allways watching back makes you blind for what's in front of you.'

'Please say I'm not the only one with a 'deja vu' momment.' Said Ryuu.

'Maybe it's because she said "exactly" the same thing last year.' Said Yusaburu.

'What happened last year?' Asked Lana.

'Ryouma died last year.' Midori said her voice had an edge of pain in it.

'Who's Ryouma?'

'Midori's true love.' Said Ryuu teasingly.

'HE WAS NOT!' Yelled Midori angrily, she blushed heavily.

'Your face disagrees with you Midori-san.' Said Dianne.

'Shut up.' Growled Midori.

'I'm so happy that Masaki-kun isn't a vampire.' Said Ayoka, she sounded relieved.

'I think I know who you mean.' Said Lana.

'Why did he put a prank on you?' Asked Dhanna.

'He tried to.' Lana replied. 'But I noticed it and said that if he ever tried to prank me again than it would be the last thing he would ever do. I hope you're not angry Ayoka-san.'

'No I'm not.' She said softly. 'I'm not a big fan of his jokes either, but I just can't help it not to like him.'

'I don't know about you but I want to know what she sees in him.' Whispered Ryuu to me. We laughed a little.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if this is a short chapter but my mom ordered me to go to bed, I'm god damn-it fourteen! Well I will try to post the next chapter tomorow. And if you think that Gamma's and Nishiki's death is a bit extreme, don't worry it's all part of the story and the hell that is up to come. And I'm also sorry for the grammar and typos and that actually nothing happened in this chapter, the next will be more exciting! Please review guys! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Ohayo mina-san! Here's the fourth part of 'Maho Gakuen'. I will introduce four new OC's in this story. And I promised last chapter this one would be more exciting. About that, in this chapter there will be a little drama :p. Time for school (T-T) **

**Midori: Can you make the vacation just a little longer?**

**Me: I wish I could, but no! Who wants to do the disclamer?**

**Nishiki: I will**

**Midori: Then he still has to say something before he's dead again! *grins***

**Nishiki: Laughe while you can, I know what's going to happen further in the story.**

**Me: If you sayanything about it, even if it is just a single word, you'll die for real! Right here! Right now!**

**Nishiki: *sweatdrop* Relax! Relax! Sayuri doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters.**

**Me: Thank you. NOW! The story.**

* * *

**- Sayuri P.O.V. -**

A soft voice in the wind told us it was time for dinner. Even though it was just a whispering, the voice was as melodic as a flute.

'Is that the bell?' Asked Lana.

'Yes it is.' Said Kinako. 'Why do you ask?'

'Well it is kinda cool.' Lana said. 'Cooler than a normal schoolbell.'

'Way cooler, remeber the schoolbell on our old school?' I asked.

'And the urge to rip your own ears of your head, just not to hear it?' Asked Lana smiling.

'Exactly!' I said.

'Come on let's go before we end up late.' Said Reiza and she jumped up.

'Where do you get that energy?' Asked Miyuri.

'Since she was late last year.' Said Midori with a grin on her face.

'You'll never know what I've been through.' Reiza said. 'I prefer Mugen over Raimon-san's scolding!'

'Mugen?' Asked Ayoka.

'We'll explain later.' Beta said.

_In the dining hall_

We took place on the third wooden table in the hall. (Just like hogwarts, but in place of four tables of the four dapartments there are six long tables. Also the candles floating in the air and the midnight sky on the ceiling.) Aoi, Kinako, Ayoka and Akira took place on the table behind us. I saw Kinako talking to a girl with long, lavendary coloured hair and angled bangs, she had chocolate brown eyes. She smiled to Kinako.

'Is this seat taken?' Asked a girls voice. I looked up and saw a girl with long, white hair with a yellow butterfly clip on the right side and golden eyes.

'No, please sit down.' I said quickly.

'Thanks.' She said smiling. 'I'm Kawari Mirai, nice to meet you.'

'I'm Akemi Sayuri, nice to meet you too.' I replied. 'Are you new here? I never saw you before.'

'Yes I am.' She said. 'But I moved to Japan when I developped my powers.'

'Where did you live?' I asked.

'I used to live in Italy, Florence.' She said.

'I love Italy, I've been to Florence too.' I said. 'We rent a house and it had an AMAZING view.'

The ticking sound of a spoon to glass caught our attention. Otonashi-san stood with a glass in her hand with some red liquid in it. We raised our suddenly full glasses with red liquid.

'Is this alcohol?' Asked Mirai.

'No.' Said Miyuri. 'Just lemonade, the teachers have wine.'

'Ladies and gentlemen.' Said Haruna. 'The beginning of this year has officially started, and I want a warm applaus for our new fly instructor, Kudou Fuyuka.'

A woman with light purple hair and purple blue eyes stood up. She smiled and waved a little.

'And our new ehm..' She hesitated, like she couldn't find the words. 'Our new dimensions guide, Blunk.'

The door behind the teachers table opened and a little, bald, green troll in a scampy outfit entered the room. He was holding a big hollow tooth with a red gem on it. He spreaded an awefull smell.

'Blunk here! Hi!' He yelled with a creaky voice. He waved and a terrible smell filled the room.

Haruna gave him a sign that he could leave again. The troll hopped to the main exit, when he passed me I thought I would black out for a moment.

'Sorry for that.' Appologized Haruna. 'He's a passling, and passlings don't take baths.'

'We could smell that.' Said Ryuu who was holding her nose.

'Enough talk for now,' Haruna said. 'I can see on your faces that you're all hungry.'

After she said the word 'hungry' the tables were suddenly filled with hundred kind of dishes. We all loaded our plates and started to eat.

'I think I'm going to like this school!' I heard Lana say.

* * *

**- Mitsuki P.O.V. -**

I slowly chewed on my food, thinking of home. Normally I was the one preparing dinner, because my mom's a terrible cook. Riony. I really hoped my mom didn't made her surprise stew. There was just too much surprise and too little stew.

'Earth to Mitsuki!' Said Orca, I found out that her name was Orca. And she waved with her hand before my face.

'Oh sorry.. I.. I was just somewhere else with my thoughts.' I said.

'You space out quite a lot.' She replied.

'Yeah sorry.' I said.

'You don't need to appologize.' Orca said. 'Except when you talk to Raimon-san.'

'Who's Raimon-san?' I asked.

'Our religion teacher.' She explained.

'We have religion?!' I asked.

'Poor enough, yes.' Orca said. 'But I actually feel sorry for Beta, Ayoka and Sayuri.'

'Why?' I asked.

'Well they're angels you see, and because angles can travel between the lower and the higher levels they got more religion classes than everyone else.'

'Ok maybe a stupid question, but what are the higher and lower levels?' I asked.

'Heaven and Hell ofcours.' Orca replied.

'Wow...' I said. 'That's really cool and kinda freaky.'

'Tell me all about it!' Orca said. 'I mean I NEVER want to know how it is in Hell!'

'But I'm curious about heaven.' Said a black haired girl with golden eyes. 'Sayuri's dad, you know Afuro-san?'

'Who?' I asked.

'He teaches Angel Sociology.' Explained the black haired girl. 'Anyway, I heard from Sayuri that he said that heaven is the most beautiful place ever. She said that there's no matter in heaven, but that it's not empty. That it's made of pure gold and rose quarts.'

'Seriously?' I asked sarcastic. 'Sounds like a posh place to me.'

'That's because the human language is really limited.' Said a girl with long knee-length, bright pink hair and light blue eyes, and (I'm not bluffing) the longest eyelashes I've ever seen!

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'She means that the language in heaven has much more ways to say things, more words, better discribtions.' Said Orca.

'In other words Earth-language sucks.' Said the black haired girl.

I laughed a little.

The plates emptied themselves and got refilled with deserts.

'OOH!' I squeled. 'There's cheescake! I love cheescake!'

'Lemon or strawberry?' Asked the black haired girl. I had to find out her name!

'Strawberry and you...?' I asked.

'Me too, and I Dhanna by the way.' She said and smiled friendly. 'I was actually wondering when you would ask it.'

I blushed a little of embarrassing.

'Is she a shy type?' Asked Dhanna to Orca.

'And an appologizer.' Replied Orca. They laughed and smiled teasingly to me.

'I'm sorry I can't change the way I am.' I said.

'Told you so.' Said Orca.

'I see, oh look! Her cheeks are turning red again!' Said Dhanna and she pointed to me.

'That's not funny!' I said embarrassed. 'You guys embarrass me!'

'Don't be!' Said Dhanna. 'Here take a little piece of the cheescake.' She handed me a, read:, big piece of cake.

'Thanks.' I said.

'That's what friends do right.' Said Orca.

'Friends?' I asked.

'Yeah friends.' Said Dhanna. 'You don't mind do you?'

'No ofcourse not!' I said quickly.

'Good, well you sleep in the be next to me so better friends than enemies.' Said Dhanna.

'She snores.' Said Orca. 'You're warned.'

'I don't snore!' Said Dhanna.

'Excuse me, I ment heavilly breathing while making pig sounds.' Said Orca with an evil grin on her face. I tried to surpress my laughter, but instead I sounded like a pig myself.

Dhanna answered Orca's comment with a piece of pie. She rubbed it in her face, making sure she stuffed the cream in her nose. Orca's face was full of pie and cream. The table burst out in laughter, Orca blew all the cream out of her nose.

'IEEWH!' I screached. 'That's discusting!'

'You know what's discusting?' Orca asked. 'This pie and this.' And she stuffed the pie in Dhanna's face.

'LADIES!' Said a stern and VERY angry sounding voice.

We turned around and saw the woman with the auburn hair and knot in her hair, she looked pissed off!

'Uh.. oh.' Said Orca.

'We're screwed.' Whispered Dhanna.

'Is that Raimon-san?' I asked.

Dhanna nodded.

'Shit!' I said.

'Silence! You three go!' She said.

'Now calm down Natsumi-san!' Said Haruna. 'I'll handel this!'

'Very well!' Said Natsumi.

'Girls.' Said Haruna. 'You can wait outside.'

We stood up and walked to the big doors, I grabbed two napkins for Dhanna and Orca so they could clean their faces.

'Thanks.' They said.

'That's what friends do right?' I asked.

They both smiled. Orca blew her nose.

'IEWH!' She yelled. 'I think I'll blow cream for a little while.'

Dhanna laughed really hard.

'Guess we need to call you cream sniffer.' She said half laughing. Her laugh was contagious and I started to laugh with her.

'I hate you two.' Orca said and she sighed.

'No! You dislike us.' I said. 'You hate Raimon-san!' I said.

And guess who stood behind me when I said that?

* * *

**Me: Fourth part finished. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Midori: Please review!**

**Me: Fifth chapter will be here soon! Untill then enjoy this one! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Ohayo mina-san! Here's the fifth part of 'Maho Gakuen'.**

**Aphrodi: Could you tell me, WHY AM I FOURTEEN AGAIN!?**

**Me: Don't ask me, you turned fourteen again yourself.**

**Aphrodi: *sigh***

**Twilight: Why is sain here too? (twilight is my IE OC, if anyone cares about it :P)**

**Sain: I have much more important thing to do!**

**Me: Shut up! Did you know that sain is french for healthy?**

**Sain: ... *wtf***

**Me: I had to learn it for my french test, and I thought: sain... healthy?! *laugh***

**Twilight: Are you allright Sayuri?**

**Me: I'm fine. Could you do the disclamer?**

**Twilight: Sure. Sayuri doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chono Stone or the characters.**

* * *

**- Mitsuki P.O.V. -**

'No! You dislike us.' I said. 'You hate Raimon-san.'

'I beg your pardon!' Said an angry voice.

I didn't need to turn around to know who stood behind me. 1: I recognized the voice, 2: Orca's and Dhanna's faces were enough either.

I would rather to sank through the floor right now than facing Raimon-san.

'Look at me when I'm talking to you!' She hissed to me and I turned around quickly.

'Gomen.' I said softly.

'Appologizes aren't enough.' She said stern. 'You're all grounded for a week.'

Dhanna and Orca moaned silently.

'And.' Natsumi continued.

'And?' I repeated surprised. There was more?

'And you'll clean the dining hall.' She said. 'And if I were you I would start quickly.' She chanted a spell and suddenly we were holding mobs, buckets with spunges, soap and brooms.

'Well.' Said Natsumi. 'What are you waiting for.'

We walked into the hall and started cleaning, and desperately trying to ignore the staring faces who left the room.

'If she was me, she would've allready killed herself.' I said angrily. After a couple of minutes the dining hall was empty, only the three of us were left behind with the mess.

'How are we suposed to clean this up?' I asked totally panicked.

'With your hands and the cleaning tools I gave you.'

We turned around and saw Natsumi in the door opening.

'You can also undust the curtains in the room.' She said and she handed Dhanna a dustbrush. (I know it's not the real name, but I'm just improvising)

'But not even the cleaners ever had to 'undust' the curtains.' Said Dhanna indignantly.

'That's because they never had the right tool for it.' Natsumi said. 'Now off you go.' She left the room.

'If she wont change that attitude of hers I will kill her right now!' I said.

'Because now I have the right tool for it!' Added Dhanna, angrily sweeping with the dustbrush.

'Well, lets start.' Said Orca and she rolled up her sleves.

'Are you nuts?' I asked. 'That will take forever!'

'She didn't said that we weren't allowed to use magic, now did she?' Asked Orca.

'She's got a point.' Said Dhanna.

'But even if you are going to use magic, I don't know how to.' I said.

'It's really easy.' Said Orca. 'Just imagine that the room cleanes itself.'

'Yeah...' I said.' Really easy.'

'Just try!' Said Dhanna, she closed her eyes and raised her hands into the air. Suddenly a golden glow surrounded some of the cleaning tools and started cleaning. I saw that the same golden glow surrounded her entire body.

'It's really easy.' Said Orca, she raised her own hands into the air and a suddenly a couple dustbrushes started to clean the curtains. Her hands had a light pink glow around them.

'If you guys say so.' I said. I raised my hands just like they did and I closed my eyes. I tried to imagine that all the empty plates cleaned themselves. I opened one eye and saw that nothing happened. I sighed.

'Try again.' Said Orca and she smiled to me.

And I tried again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again and again. But nothing happened. By the time I tried for the hundredth time, Dhanna and Orca were allready finished.

'Need some help?' Asked Dhanna.

'No! No it's going verry well as you can see!' I said sarcastically and a bit angry. They giggled a little.

Dhanna took my right hand in her left and Orca's left hand in her right. Orca took my left hand in her right and we were standing in a circle. Eventually I could feel their magic flowing through my body. An amber glow lit up the plates, tabled, chairs and everything else that was filthy or just disgusting. Believe it or not but some people had a spit competition, and you could find the leftovers in a glass.

'Guess we're done.' Said Dhanna.

'Well lets go!' I said. 'Before Natsumi-san comes back!'

* * *

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

'She did nothing right?' Asked Dhanna to Orca.

'No.' Said Orca and she smiled. 'But don't say anything, she looked so happy.'

'I guess you're right.' Said Dhanna smiling

* * *

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

'So you're a fairy huh?' I asked to Rei, a girl with long darkbrown wavy hair and blue eyes.

'Yes.' She replied.

'And a waterbender too.' I said. 'Just like me.' I smiled and winked to her.

'What kind of creature are you?' Rei asked.

'I'm a mermaid.' I replied. 'But you're a fairy just like Kinako.' And I pointed to Kinako who was chatting with Hikari.

'If you want I could introduce you to the rest.' I said.

'Thanks.' Rei said and she smiled a little.

'Oi! Kinako-chan!' I said and I walked to the small girl. 'This is Ryuukaze Rei, Rei-san these are Kinako and Hikari.'

'Nice to meet you Ryuukaze-san.' Said Hikari, she had long lavendary coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes.

'Nice to meet you too, and please call me Rei or Rei-san.' Said Rei.

'Cheesu! Rei-san nice to meet you! I'm Nanobana Kinako, but feel free to call me Kinako!' Said Kinako and she made her "cheesu - move".

'Nice to meet you too Kinako-chan.' Said Rei.

'Aren't you forgetting something Aoi?' Asked Akira, she waved to Rei. 'I'm Toudou Akira hajimemashite!' (means: nice to meet you, because saying just 'nice to meet you' quite a lot is really boring.)

'Kinako what are you doing?' Asked Ayoka.

'She locks away her chocolate.' Said Hikari.

'Why?' I asked.

'Because!' Kinako said while stuffing lots of chocoprince in her cupboard. 'The teachers always try to take our sweets and stuff, and if they had to choose between chocoprince or Tony's they ALWAYS choose the chocoprince!'

'She's crazy.' Said Hikari.

'She's Kinako.' Corrected Ayoka her.

* * *

**- Sayuri P.O.V. -**

'LANA!' I yelled. 'TURN OFF THAT CRAP YOU CALL MUSIC!'

'How can you possibly hate "Slipknot"?!' She asked surpised.

'Better question is: How can you possibly like it!' I replied.

'Geez!' Said Lana. 'Allright, allright.' And she turned of the music.

'Ryuu?' I asked. 'You've got speaker right?'

'Yeah they're in my bag.' Ryuu said, pointing at her blue bag.

'Who's got "KT Tunstall"on her I-pod?' I asked to everyone.

'I have.' Said Miyuri. I walked over to her and gave her the speakers.

'You know what to do.' I said to her. She smiled, obviously knowing what I ment with that. Miyuri and I had a connection that nobody could understand, one of the many reasons why she was my friend. We just knew what the other ment with just a few words.

She took the speakers and plugged her I-pod in. And in just a few seconds the song "Suddenly I See" filled the room.

'That's better.' I said.

Suddenly Beta and Reiza ran into the room.

'Quick guys!' Said Beta. 'Take your fake mobile phones.'

'Matrone is comming!' Said Reiza.

We quickly hid our real phones and replaced them with really old ones. We heard the sound of Matrones boots walking through the hallway, comming closer and stopping for our door.

'Mitsuki catch!' I said and I threw a second phone to her. She caught it and looked surprised.

And Matrone came in. Matrone had long dark green hair and stern looking, dark blue eyes.

'Hello girls.' Said Kira Hitomiko. 'Welcome back, your phones please.'

She held a box that was filled with the phones from the girls of the other dorms. We put our "phones" in it. Matrone looked at Mitsuki for a second.

'Ryuu Mitsuki, I want you in my office tomorow after breakfast.' She said.

'Eh... hai!' Said Mitsuki, she looked a little confused.

Matrone left.

'What's with that face Mitsuki?' Asked Midori.

'You look like you're about to freak out.' Said Ryuu teasingly.

'Why does she want me in her office tomorow?' Mitsuki asked.

'Just so she can keep a speech she gives to all the new kids.' Said Dianne.

'About how to darn your socks, sheets, uniform and other clothing.' Said Yusaburu.

'And Actually everything that has little holes in it.' Added Ryounata.

Mitsuki looked relieved and smiled. 'I thought I was in trouble, again.'

We laughed about that.

'Miyuri do you have coldplay on your I-pod?' Asked Akane.

'Which number?' Asked Miyuri.

'Paradise.' Replied Akane, she blushed a little.

'Akane was in Paradise last year.' I said teasingly.

'Sh..shut up.' Stuttered Akane.

'Why can't we talk about it, I mean it was your first dance with Shindou right?' Asked Ryounata.

'A real slow dance.' Said Ryuu.

Suddenly Matrone came in.

'I thought I said ten minutes.' She said, she frowned a little. 'Now all in your beds and go to sleep!'

'Yes Matrone.' We all said. Matrone turned the lights off and we all climbed in our beds.

'Sweat dreams everyone.' I said before burying my head under my dark purple blanket with starprint on it.

'Good night.' Said Miyuri.

'Sleep tight.' Said Orca.

'Dream fine.' Said Dianne.

'Wake up in sunshine.' Said Ryounata.

'Are you doing this everyday?' Asked Mitsuki.

'No.' Said Beta.

'Just every night.' Said Ryuu. 'And in the morning we say the opposite.'

Mitsuki chuckled.

'Than let me ad something to it.' She said. 'Uhm... lets see. OH! I know, Don't be afraid of the bed monsters.'

'What?' Asked Dhanna half laughing. 'How did you come up with that?'

'My mum said it once and than Tiger, our cat, ran into the room with a black cape and a catmask.'

'Catmask?' Asked Ryuu sarcastically.

'You don't want to know.' Said Mitsuki. 'But he was pretty scary though, and he stayed under my bed the entire night.'

'Would you please shut up!' Said Yusaburu.

'Sorry.' I said.

'Queen of the grumpy's.' Said Midori. We chuckled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Sorry, again not much happened. And I just realized I spent five chapters for only one day. But look out for next chapter, more interesting things in there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Ohayo mina-san here's the sixth chapter of "Maho Gakuen" and a very special friend of mine, here she is: Angel Of Dark Heaven!**

**Angel: Hi, so this is your "Surprise" I guess?**

**Me: Yup! You're my reader of the month!**

**Angel: H-hontony?**

**Me: Really, and do you want to do the disclamer?**

**Angel: Sure! Sayuri doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters.**

**Me: Only my own OC's. Angel? Could you look to your right?**

**Angel: Why? EH! Tsurugi-kun?!**

**Tsurugi: Hi.**

**Me: For you Angel! I didn't wrap it up but there is a ribbon in his ponytail.**

**Tsurugi: THERE IS WHAT!**

**Me: Nevermind, just sit next to Angel-chan and shut up.**

* * *

**- Sayuri P.O.V. -**

I woke up from the early sunbeams shining in my eyes. I opened one eyes and then the other and I looked on the clock. It was already half past seven, time to wake up and get our laze bums to the breakfast tables.

I kicked Beta in the bed next to me, but she didn't wake up.

'Beta.' I said. She didn't respond.

I sighed. 'Cocolate.'

She woke up immediately.

'I want a piece!' She looked around. 'What time is it?'

'Half past seven.' I replied.

'I love chocolate for breakfast.' She said smiling.

'You're not getting chocolate!' I said.

'Then why did you wake me?' She asked.

'It's time to go.' I said.

'Where?' She asked again.

'Boarding school.' I said. 'Does that ring a bell?'

She only laughed of that. 'Just go wake up the others.'

'Fine.' I said. I took Miyuri's I-pod and Ryuu's speakers and started "Call Me Maybe".

'Can someone turn off that crap?!' Yelled Midori and she threw her pillow to me.

'What time is it?' Asked Dianne.

'Seven thirty.' Said Yusaburu.

'Do we have to wake up allready?' Asked Mitsuki?

'Wanna skip breakfast?' Asked Orca.

'Nevermind.' Mitsuki replied.

'Come on better go now before we end up late.' I say.

We all put on our uniforms and went to the Grand Hall for breakfast. Hundreds of candles were flying over the ceiling. We chatted about our schedules and ate our breakfast.

'What do you have?' Asked Ryuu to Miyuri. 'I have Biology, herbology and math.'

'I have charms, history and history of magic.' Said Miyuri.

'NOOOO!' Yelled Beta.

'What's wrong?' Asked Dhanna.

'I have religion, two hours.' Said Beta and she showed us her schedule. 'The first two hours.'

'That's what happens when you're an angel.' Said Midori grinning. 'Thank god I have Vampire-Sociology.'

'Well Angel-Sociology is cool too, we have Afuro-san as teacher.' I said.

'You can see that Kinako is happy with her schedule.' Said Akane, giggling. We all looked at Kinako who was happily looking at her schedule.

'I'm wondering what she has.' Said Orca. 'Just one more smile and she will explode of happyness.'

'You can ask her later, we have exactly four minutes to be in class.' Said Yusaburu.

* * *

**- Toudou Akira P.O.V. -**

'Why are you smiling Kinako-chan?' I asked.

'I have a cool schedule, look!' She handed me the piece of paper.

'First hour cooking, second hour Butterfly fairy-Sociology and third hour potions.' I red. 'Wow, you have a chill schedule.'

'I know I have Kino-san for cooking, Kudou-san for Sociology and Tachimukai-kun for potions.' Said Kinako Smiling. 'And the best of all, I have only one hour Religion in the week.'

'What! I have three hours!' I yelled. 'So unfair.'

'Be happy.' Said Ayoka. 'I have six hours in a week.'

'Ok, that's unfair.' I said.

'Kinako-chan we have to ho.' Said a girl with lavendary coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes.

'Hai, comming Riony-chan.' Said Kinako. 'Sorry Akira-chan I have to go.'

'Doesn't matter, really I'll see you in potions.' I said.

'Ok bye!' Kinako said and waved. I waved back to her.

'Ready for Math?' Asked a man's voice behind me.

'Hi Tsurugi-kun!' I said and smiled warm to him. 'Yeah let's go, before Sakuma-kun gets angry because we're late.' I grabbed his wrist and we ran up the stairs.

* * *

**- Mitsuki P.O.V. -**

I made my way through the corridors searching for classroom B-46, I looked on my schedule and on my school-map but I couldn't find it. Without knowing it I bumped into a boy with pink hair tied into two ponytails.

'I'm sorry, I didn't see you comming.' I said quickly.

'Doesn't matter, I didn't look where I was going either.' He said. 'Are you alright? You look a bit lost.'

'Is it so obvious to see? Well do you know where room B-46 is?' I asked.

'It's on the first floor.' Said the boy.

'Are you kidding me?!' I almost yelled.

'Relax you still have two minutes before the bell rings.' He said.

'Really? I thought I would be late.' I said and sighed. 'Thanks.. uhm what's your name?'

'Kirino Ranmaru, what's yours?' He asked.

'I'm Ryuu Mitsuki nice to meet you.' I said. 'And if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late, I see you later Kirino-kun.'

He smiled and waved. I ran to the stairs and made my way to transfiguration.

_five minutes later._

'Morning class.' Said a woman with blue hair and blue eyes, she had white bangs on the side of her face.

'Morning Yagami-san.' Said the class.

'Let's see what the damage from summer vacation is.' She said. 'What is the most important thing in transfiguration?'

'Never use transfiguration-spells on each other.' Said a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail.

'Very good Miharu, now what do you do first in transfiguration?' She asked.

'Focus on what you want to turn into.' Said Dianne.

'Good, but then?' Asked Yagami-san.

'Then you take the thing in mind and imagine you turn into it.' Said Akane.

'I'm so proud of you guys.' She said and smiled. 'Now all start in you textbook on page 45 and read the first chapter. And Ryuu Mitsuki, can I talk to you in the hall?'

I stood up and walked to the door, Yagami closed it behind her.

'Normally I start teaching them to figurate in their first year, but you're fourteen and new.' She started. 'I can teach you how to figurate after school if you like, so you wont stay behind.'

'Really?' I asked. 'You want to do that?'

'Everything to see my students succeed, now do we have a deal?' She asked.

'Hai!' I said.

* * *

**- Sayuri P.O.V. -**

'Yogata! Religion is over!' I said.

'Raimon-san is crazy to give us so much homework.' Complained Beta.

'Well we have physics now.' I said. 'Hopefully Kiyama-san knows we just had religion.'

'I think he knows, just take a look at our faces!' Beta said.

That moment Kiyama-san walked into the classroom.

'What's with those long faces, religion is that bad?' He asked smiling.

Beta let her head fall on the table.

'Oh my, well lets start. Reiza you can start.'

'Radium.' She said.

'Abbreviation?' Asked Kiyama.

'Ra.' Reiza said.

'Yusaburu?'

'Ytterbium.' Said Yusaburu. 'Yb'

'And since we have a new kid in the class, Mitsuki from now on you are Meitnerium.'

'I'm sorry?' Asked Mitsuki.

'I always give the students a gasname or a metalname that looks like their name.' Kiyama said. 'So they will remember it better.'

'I see, so I'm Meitnerium?' She asked.

'Yes and now Alpha. You've got to let them hear.' Said Kiyama.

'Aluminium, Al.' Said Alpha.

'And?'

'Nobelium, (you can guess the abbreviation.) No.' Said Alpha.

We laughed of that.

_After class._

'Are all teachers like him?' Asked Mitsuki.

'Not all, but Kiyama-san is one of our favourites.' I said.

'He gave Gamma also two names.' Said Beta. 'He had Gallium and Samarium, he always said 'smart' and used to say Smarium.'

'Gamma?' Mitsuki asked.

'Just a guy who went to this school.' I said.

'Did he graduate?'

'No he didn't.'

'?'

'He died.'

'Oh, sorry.' Appologized Mitsuki.

'Doesn't matter you didn't know.' I said.

* * *

**- Akira P.O.V. -**

'A love potion.' I said angry. 'What an insult, people are suposed to fall in love in a natural way!'

'Easy Akira, it's just a potion.' Said Tsurugi.

'But it's wrong, did you see all those brats smile?' I asked.

'Who?' Asked Tsurugi.

'The barbies Kyousuke! Hell's Babies!' I said.

Tsurugi chuckled.

'What's so funny?' I asked.

'Nothing.' Said Tsurugi. 'You're just cute when you're angry.'

I blushed. 'He called me cute?'

'A..arigatou Kyousuke-kun.' I stuttered.

'Come one let's go before Hell's Babies have claimed all the food.' He said, he grabbed my hand and we walked to the grand hall.'

(For you Sweetie Pie ;D)

* * *

**- Sayuri P.O.V. -**

'Did anyone see Fei?' I asked.

'Not since the end of class.' Said Shindou.

'Hmm.'

'Dude this school is AWESOME!' Said Lana and she sat next to me. 'I love this school!'

'Better than our old school?' I asked.

'Way better! Although I miss our old physics teacher.' She said.

'Floor?' I asked. 'I miss him too, but I bet he misses you the most.'

'He still has Anjali.' Lana Said.

'And the paper angel for the beamer.' I said.

'Paper angel?' Asked Einamu.

'Yeah (not his real name) wanted to take revenge on a collegue because that collegue had pasted all his pencels, pens, paperclips and geo-triangles on the wall with tape and the mouse to his desk.' Lana explained.

'And he asked Lana to make a paper angel for the lens of the beamer.' I said.

'You guys are weird.' Said Kuosu.

'We rather see ourselves as lonely phsycopaths.' I said.

'Just kidding!' Siad Lana laughing when she saw those OMG-faces.'

'Trolls is a better name.' I said.

'And you with your emo-tubbies and super-tubbies.' Said Lana.

'And hell-tubbies.' I added.

'You are unbelieveble!' Said Lana. 'She was only colouring colorings instead of working.'

'I wasn't interested in school.' I said.

'Especially when we had economy.' Said Lana.

'Shut up! I hate economy.' I said. 'Hey isn't that Akira-chan?'

'Since when are she and Tsurugi a couple?' Asked Dianne.

'Since two minutes ago.' Said Akane. 'I heard Tsurugi say she was cute.'

'That doesn't mean that they have a "boyfriend-girlfriend-relationship".' Said Midori

'Or maybe it does.' I said smiling.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if this chapter was short too, but I'm lazy right now. **

**Angel: Thank you so much Sweetheart!**

**Me: You're welcome Sweetie Pie. please review.**


End file.
